Gens Latinia
brouillon Gens Latinia thumb|260px|L'Empereur Marcus Cassianius Latinius Postumus. La gens Latinia, célèbre dans le royaume d'Étrurie dès le IIIe avant J.-C.Du mariage à la solidarité politique : quelques réflexions sur le cas de Clusium hellénistique, Actes de la table ronde des 2-4 octobre 1986 (Paris, Maison des sciences de l'homme), Françoise-Hélène Massa-Pairault, Publications de l'École française de Rome, Année 1990, Volume 129, Numéro 1, pp. 333-380., est une famille mineure de la Rome antique, qui devient importante à l'époque impériale. Trebellius Pollio, Aurelius Victor, dans son [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Epitome_de_Caesaribus Epitome de Caesaribus], Eutropius, Paulus Orosius, Zosimus, Joannes Zonaras, et le [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dictionary_of_Greek_and_Roman_Biography_and_Mythology Dictionary of Greek and Roman Biography and Mythology], nous disent que Postumus, et ses descendants, sont membres, de la gens Latinia. [https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Histoire_Auguste L'Historia Augusta] voit Postumus proche parent de Victorinus et sa mère, Vittoria. Le nomen Latinius implique que les ancêtres de cette gens sont des Latins vivant en Étrurie. Ils sont d'abord connus sous le nom de famille Latinus, les désignant comme tel. * * * * * * * * * * LES MEMBRES DE LA GENS . thumb|260px|L'empereur Postumus. Aulus Latinius, Velsial natus, est connu par une urne cinéraire étrusque, datant du IIIee avant J.-C.Du mariage à la solidarité politique : quelques réflexions sur le cas de Clusium hellénistique, Actes de la table ronde des 2-4 octobre 1986 (Paris, Maison des sciences de l'homme), Françoise-Hélène Massa-Pairault, Publications de l'École française de Rome, Année 1990, Volume 129, Numéro 1, pp. 333-380.. On peut lire une inscription : AV · LATINI · VELSIAL (Aulus Latinius, fils de Velsia). C'est une famille étrusque d'origine latine. A Montepulciano, nous saisissons mieux l'importance territoriale du nomen LATINI. Après la défaite de la ligue étrusque contre les Romains (IIIee avant J.-C.) l’Étrurie est progressivement romanisée Toutefois la ville étrusque de Chiusi continue à avoir ses propres lois et être administré par des familles étrusques nobles, liées l'aristocratie romaine, dont les Latinius. Velsia, mère de Aulus Latinius est la petite-fille de Atanati, de la puissante famille des Velsi''Du mariage à la solidarité politique : quelques réflexions sur le cas de Clusium hellénistique'', Actes de la table ronde des 2-4 octobre 1986 (Paris, Maison des sciences de l'homme), Françoise-Hélène Massa-Pairault, Publications de l'École française de Rome, Année 1990, Volume 129, Numéro 1, pp. 333-380.. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Latinius_Pandus Latinius Pandus] est Propréteur de Mésie en 19 après J.-C., il est envoyé en Thrace avec des soldats pour obtenir la libération de Cotys qui est détenu par Rhescuporis. Selon Tacite, Rhescuporis, hésitant entre la peur et la rage, préfère être accusé d'un crime accompli plutôt que d'une tentative de crime. Il fait assassiner Cotys. Tibère cependant ne change rien à la politique dont il est satisfait. Pandus, que Rhescuporis accuse de lui être hostile, étant mort, l'Empereur met à sa place Pomponius Flaccus, homme éprouvé par de longs services, et qui est lié d'une étroite amitié avec Rhescuporis. Il est par cela même, en mesure de le tromper plus facilement; c'est là surtout ce qui lui fait donner le gouvernement de la Mésie Oeuvres complètes de Tacite, Volume 1, Cornelius Tacitus, Charles Louandre, Éditeur Charpentier, 1845.. Quintus Lucanius Proculus Latinus Propréteur de Crète et Cyrène sous Auguste (27 avant J.-C. - 14)The Annals of Tacitus: Books 5–6, Volume 55 de Cambridge Classical Texts and Commentaries, Tacitus, A. J. Woodman, Cambridge University Press, 2016., plus précisément de 12 avant J.-C. à 9 avant J.-C.Herod the Great and Jesus: Chronological, Historical and Archaeological Evidence, Gerard Gertoux, Lulu.com, 2015.. Il fait restaurer les remparts de l'Acropole de Cyrène après 12 avant J.-C. comme le montre l'inscription de la porte (G. Oliverio). Les fastes retrouvés sur le forum montrent que Q. Lucanius Lati- nus i1) était pr(aetor aerarli) en 19 ap. J.-C, année où M. Iunius Silanus Torquatus et L. Norbanus Balbus étaient consuls éponymes (2). Ce sénateur n'est pas connu par ailleurs. Il n'est plus possible de l'identifier au Κοίντος Λονκανιος qui figure sur une inscription de Cy- rène (3); ce personnage est certainement Q. Lucanius Proculus, proconsul de la province de Crète et Cyrénaïque sous Auguste (4). Q. Lucanius Proculus est peut-être le père de Q. Lucanius Latinus (5); la vraisemblance chronologique permet cette hypothèse. Un personnage des Annales que Tacite appelle tantôt Lucanius Latiaris (6), tantôt Latinius Latiaris (7) s'identifie sans doute au L. Lucanius Latiaris dont le nom se lit sur une tuile romaine (8). Sénateur de rang prétorien dans les années 27-28 ap. J.-C, cet individu pourrait être un frère cadet du préteur du trésor Latinius Latiaris, Sénateur Romain, se ligue, vers l'an de Jésus-Christ 27, avec trois autres Sénateurs pour perdre Titius Sabinus, illustre chevalier Romain, qui, autrefois attaché à Germanîcus, avoit toujours continué de faire fa cour à la veuve & aux enfans de ce Princ/. Us convinrent entr'eux que Latinius Latiaris , qui avoit quelque Liaifon avec Titius Sabinus , trameroit la perfidie ; que les autres feroient en forte d'être témoins , & que lorfqu'ils auroient acquis des peuves,ils entameroient de concert l'accufation. Latinius Latiaris, ayant donc joint Titius Sabinus , s'entretînt d'abord avec lui de chofes indifférentes ; enfuite, il le loua de ce qu'il n'imitoit pas l'infidélité de tant d'autres , qui , amis d'une maifon flôTÎflante , 1 avoient abandonnée; depuis qu'elle étoit dans la difgrace. En même tems , il parla honorablement de Germanicus , il témoigna s'inréreffer au trifte fort d'Agrippine. A ces difcours, Titius Sabinus ne put retenir fes larmes; car , l'effet naturel de l'infortune eft d'attendrir les courages. Le traître mêle fes plaintes à celles de Titius Sabinus, & devenu plus hardi , il tombe fur Séjan, il attaque fa cruauté J-fon;orgueil, fes efpérances audacieufes & criminelles. Il n'épargne pas même Tibère. Ces entretiens , répétés plufieurs fois , lièrent entr'eux l'apparence d'une ami-' tié étroite , fondée fur des confidences qui paroiffoient délicates tk hazardeufes. Et déjà Titius Sabinus étoit le premier à venir chercher Latinius Latiaris, il lui rendoit de fréquentes viiites, il. alloit décharger fes douleurs dans le fein de celui qu'il regardoit comme fon plus fidèle ami. Alors, les quatre fourbes délibérèrent entr'eux fur les moyens de pouvoir entendre tous une pareille converfation , car il falloit conferver au lieu oii elle fe pafferoîl un air de fdlitude ; & s'ils fe fuiïent placés derrière la porte.ils appréhendoient d'être apperçus , d'être décèles par quelque bruit qu'ils feroient, ou par un foupçon qui pourroit naître dans l'efprit de Titius Sabinus. lls s'avifent de s'embufquer entre le toît de la maifon de Latinius Latiaris & le lambris; & là trois Sénateurs fe tiennent tapis dans un réduit auffi honteux, que la fraude étoit déteftable , & ils approchent leur oreille des trous & des fentes du plancher. Cependant, Latinius Latiaris ayant trouvé Titius Sabinus dans la rue, l'emmené chez lui dans fa chambre, comme ayant à lui dire des nouvelles; & après avoir rappelle les maux paffés , il accumule ceux que l'on craignoit actuellement , les terreurs & les alarmes , trop réelles & trop multipliées , dont on étoit environné. Titius Sabinuspourfuit la matière, & la traite avec encore plus d'étendue; car, les réflexions trilles , lorfqu'une fois elles ont commencé à fe produire au dehors , ne tariflent point. Aufïï tôt l'accufation ell intentée , ôc les auteurs de la trahifon écrivent à l'Empereur, pour lui expofer tout le détail de la fraude qu'ils avoient tramée , Ôc leur propre infamie. Tibère , en tyran endurci, ne fut frappé d'aucune des considérations qui pouvoient retenir, ou au moins différer fa vengeance. Titius Sabinus, ayant été arrêté, le 1er janvier 1728, accusé de complot contre Tibère, est condamné à mort et exécuté. Ses accusateurs sont fans doute récompensés, suivant l’usage et la loi''Dictionnaire pour l'intelligence des auteurs classiques, grecs et latins: tant sacrés que profanes, contenant la géographie, l'histoire, la fable, et les antiquités..., Volume 24, François Sabbathier, Éditeur Seneuze, 1777.. Mais, par la fuite, ils portent la peine de leur indigne trahison. Caligula faît justice de trois d'entre eux. Latinius Latiaris est puni, l'an de Jésus-Christ 32, par l'autorité de Tibère lui-même. Car, ce Prince protégeoit contre le Sénat ôc contre tout autre ceux qui lui avoient prêté leur miniftere pour le crime. Mais fouvent, il fe lalfoit d'eux au bout d'un tems , ÔC lorfqu'il S'en préfèntoit de nouveaux, 11 facriiioit les anciens qui lui devenoient ;i charge''Dictionnaire pour l'intelligence des auteurs classiques, grecs et latins: tant sacrés que profanes, contenant la géographie, l'histoire, la fable, et les antiquités..., Volume 24, François Sabbathier, Éditeur Seneuze, 1777.. , a disciple of Sejanus, was praetor in an uncertain year during the reign of Tiberius. He denounced Titius Sabinus, an eques who had been a friend of Germanicus, and who was put to death through Latinius' conniving. He was condemned and executed after the fall of Sejanus. Q. Lucanius Latinus Fasti Capitolini to have been praetor aerarii in 19 praetor of the treasury of Saturn (aerarium Saturni) in 19 Lucius Latinius Macer, father of the centurion. Lucius Latinius Macer, fils de Lucius, est dit Tribu PubliliaDie Römer in Nordrhein-Westfalen, Heinz Günter Horn, Tilmann Bechert, éditeur K. Theiss, 1987.Centuriones ad Rhenum, Volume 6 de Gallia romana : publications du Centre Albert Grenier, ISSN 1248-668X, Olivier Richier, Éditeur De Boccard, 2004.. Lucius Latinius L. f. Macer, centurion primi pili and praefectus castrorum of the Legio IX Hispana in the early second century AD. He dedicated an altar to Apollo at Aquae Grani.4 Marcus Cassianius Latinius Postumus, a usurper, whose dominion over Gaul, Spain, Britain, and Germania from AD 260 to 269 is widely known as the Gallic Empire.567891011 Latinius or Latinus Pacatus Drepanius, a panegyrist of the late fourth century AD. * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Tribu romaine Catégorie:Gens romaine Catégorie:Famille de la Rome antique Catégorie:Histoire de la Rome antique Catégorie:Crise du troisième siècle Catégorie:Gaule Catégorie:Usurpateur romain Catégorie:Trente Tyrans Catégorie:Monde gallo-romain Catégorie:Personnalité politique gauloise assassinée [des Rambaud